1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light apparatus, and more particularly to a wide-angle LED warning apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED (light emitting diode) device is widely applicable for illuminating apparatus or warning apparatus because of advantages such as tiny volume, low power consumption, long lifetime, etc. Take an LED warning apparatus for example. An LED warning apparatus mainly comprises a circuit board, multiple LED devices, a heat sink base and a transparent cover. A rear surface of the circuit board is mounted on the heat sink base. The LED devices are mounted on a front surface of the circuit board. The transparent cover is mounted on the heat sink base to cover the circuit board and the LED devices. The LED devices produce light for warning purposes. The heat sink base provides heat dissipation for the LED devices.
However, all of the LED devices are mounted on the front surface of the circuit board. The LED devices emit light in the forward direction only, such that the light projecting range is small. Due to the limited light projecting range, the warning light is not visually apparent enough for attracting people's attention, especially for people standing near two ends of the LED devices. As a result, the conventional LED warning apparatus cannot provide sufficient security.